


Beautiful Disaster

by KrissyG927



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl Gives Oral Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Merle is a Good Brother, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have never written and OFC before, but I have read some excellent stories here, so here I am giving it a shot. This is Non ZA. AU.  Opps almost forgot, I do not own The Walking Dead or any characters. I just like to bend them to my will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beautiful Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Daryl/OFC story. I have read so many good ones, I thought I would try.
> 
> Beautiful Disaster is a song by 311. One of my all time favorites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.

Beautiful Disaster

  
Today was his 36 birthday and he was glad it was almost over. Work was a bitch in the heat even though it was only May, this meant they were in for one hot summer. He loved his job as a mechanic, but it was miserable in the Georgia summers. Hot in the garage, hot under the cars, just fucking hot. There wasn’t enough water to quench your thirst or enough shade to give any relief.

  
If it was hot on May 4th, Daryl’s birthday, then you always knew how the rest of the summer was going to be. Heat this early did not bode well for the rest of the season, by 4th of July they would all be baked like potatoes. He was used to it but it didn’t mean he had to like it.

  
So when he got home and Merle’s truck and bike was in the driveway he groaned. Merle always wanted to make a big deal of his birthday, ever since Daryl was little, and frankly Daryl wished just once he would forget. But he never forgot, not once, even years ago, before he got clean, when he was heavy into drugs, he never forgot about his brother. Merle hadn’t really been around much lately though, so Daryl was surprised actually. He was sure he had some new woman or something. But he guessed he wouldn’t forget because that would be a first.

  
So when Merle came out of the house holding two beers as soon as he pulled in. Daryl groaned, because he knew what was coming. Merle was already dressed in his clean cloths and showered. He just prayed he wasn’t planning to go to the strip club again, Daryl had no use for those girls, not the kind that would jump on your lap for a ten dollar bill.  
He wasn’t interested any way. Not in a stripper or a doctor, not in any woman. Been there done that.

  
“Heads up brother go get cleaned up, taking you out tonight.” Merle said, handing him a beer.

  
Daryl looked at him, trying to decide if he could play sick enough for Merle to believe him.

  
“Come on, drink up, going to make sure you never forget this birthday.”

  
Shit, he thought to himself, that was a scary thought. No getting out of this, Merle had his mind made up to take him out. It was Friday night and Merle was a pain in the ass if he wanted something.

  
“Well, fuck me then.”

  
Daryl said as he walked into the house. Aint this a bitch, happy fucking birthday.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
They went to a new bar called Donovan’s. Daryl didn’t know why, and Merle was acting kind of shady too and that made Daryl more than a little nervous. The place looked ok though, atmosphere of any other bar and the music was good.

The kind of place that played The Allman Brothers and Skynard, served mediocre alcohol and just as mediocre food. No place special, just not the usual place he and Merle went to when they went out together, which wasn’t very often.

  
Daryl didn’t like to go out, he didn’t like people. Merle on the other hand had the gift of gab and made friends with everyone, everywhere. He would talk to anyone, didn’t matter who they were.

  
“Ah here she is.” Merle said as the waitress walked over. She had a big smile on her face.

  
She was a sweet looking little thing with dark hair and green eyes. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a loose bun, with wisps of hair around her face. She had two pencils stuffed in the bun and a cigarette behind her ear.

Daryl smiled at that, it was adorable. This was the kind of woman Daryl went for before. Before Leslie. That’s how his life was in his mind now, before Leslie and after Leslie. He was currently in the after Leslie part of his life, and it was not a good time.

  
This waitress was cute though, had a dimple on her chin, and one on her right cheek when she smiled, which she was doing right now. Daryl wondered what it would be like to kiss her cheek where that dimple was or the one on her chin. Then he shook his head, those kinds of thoughts never entered his head, not anymore.

  
This was after Leslie life and he hadn’t had that much to drink yet either.

So he couldn’t figure it out. Why had he thought that, it had been so long since he thought things like that? Usually if he was drunk enough he would find someone to fuck in the bathroom of the dive bar he and Merle usually went to, if he had a mind for it. That wasn’t very often though.

  
“Hey Merle I was wondering where you were tonight.” She said smiling.

  
Oh, Ok, Daryl thought, it’s like that, he knew why they were here now.

  
“Jamie Collins, this is my baby brother.” He said standing up and kissing her on the cheek. Not the cheek with the dimple, Merle was an idiot sometimes Daryl thought to himself. If she was his he’d be all over that.

  
This girl was not Merle’s usual type and Daryl was a little confused.

She obviously was also way out of Merle’s league. She carried herself in a way that oozed confidence and that was so attractive to Daryl.

But he wouldn’t be kissing that dimple if she was Merle’s woman. He knew that, no matter how cute she was he was not interested in Merle’s cast offs. No thank you. He almost felt bad for her, Merle wouldn’t be sticking around very long, he never did with women.

Still even if he was interested a little a few minutes ago, he wasn’t now.

“Oh you’re Daryl, Merle talks about you all the time, I’ve heard all about you.” She said.

  
“Well, I aint heard about you.” Daryl growled.

  
She laughed a full of belly laugh and he thought how beautiful it sounded, and how beautiful she was when she laughed. Not good, he thought as he started to fidget. This girl made him feel a little unbalanced for some reason he couldn’t put his finger on.

  
The music was suddenly too loud ’Gimme three steps’ was playing and as she pulled out her pad to take their order. The blood was thundering in his ears as he was wondering how Merle landed a girl like this. Merle always stepped in shit, all his life. This was just another example.

  
“No probably not, what are ya drinking tonight Merle, Jack and coke?” She smiled again, dimples.

  
Clearly this was not his brothers first time here. It was Daryl’s first time at this particular bar two towns over from where they lived. Merle went out of his way to come here tonight and frankly Daryl couldn’t blame him. This girl was worth the thirty five minute drive.

He wasn’t thrilled to be playing third wheel though. They defiantly knew each other very well it was obvious to anyone. He noted as Merle nodded at her.

  
“Sure darlin and one for my brother too, today’s his birthday.” Merle said as he sat down.

Daryl tried to sink down in his seat, damn it Merle, always embarrassing him. He never liked being the center of attention, but it was too late. She was smiling and nodding her head.

  
“Oh happy birthday, I’ll bring some Jeagerbombs for ya’ll too, on me. Be right back.” She said happily.

  
She walked away and Daryl couldn’t help glancing at her ass, even though it seemed like she was Merle’s new woman. He was a man after all, and it had been a while. He knew he needed to get laid, he just didn’t have the stomach for casual sex.

  
But damn it was a nice ass.

  
“Nice view, huh brother,” Merle cackled.

  
“Huh,” He shrugged. “Oh sorry.” He said trying not to look like he was just busted for looking at her ass.

  
“Don’t need to be sorry, she and I’s just friends it’s all we ever gonna be.” Merle said, and Daryl was suddenly lightheaded for some reason unknown to him.

Merle was just friends with a woman, this was news. But that wasn’t why he got dizzy all of the sudden, why the air went out of his lungs for a minute. Merle wasn’t seeing her.

  
Merle wasn’t seeing her!

  
But why the fuck did that matter to him.

  
“Why’s that.” He said perking up just a little and Merle noticed that.

Daryl had been a shithead all night until just now. Merle looked at him his lip quirked in a tiny smile.

  
“Oh she aint my type, you know that. I like em a little blonder, little taller and with a bigger rack, she’s cute though aint she.” He nodded at Daryl. “I been coming here a while Jamie and I are tight.”

  
“You are friends with a woman? That you aint fuckin? That’s a first.” Daryl answered, still not really believing this.

  
She came back with the drinks and set them on the table. She was smiling again like she really was glad to see them not just that she was trolling for a tip. Her smile was wide and genuine, Daryl could tell things about people, he was very observant, he just didn’t say much. She was a nice girl. Who was friends with Merle? Amazing.

  
“Here you go, Happy Birthday Daryl.” She passed his drink over.

  
He nodded “Thanks Jamie.” He said uncomfortably, but looking up at her because, fuck it why not.

  
“You let me know if you guys need some food ok Merle, I got a table of college boys on the deck I gotta go deal with.” She rolled her eyes as she said that. Damn but she was cute. “Or should I just order the nacho’s you and I both know you want now?” She laughed.

  
“Sure darlin, and some of those wings, extra hot.” He smiled at her.

  
“Ok coming right up.” She pointed the pencil at him and crooked her eyebrow.

  
“OK, you let me know if you need help out there Jame ok.” Merle said, touching her arm and looking at her.

  
“Sure.” She smiled at Merle and then turned to Daryl. “Did you know your brother has appointed himself my personal bodyguard, he’s a good man.”

  
“Yeah, well you need it girlie.” He laughed and she hit him with the bar towel in her back pocket.

  
“Watch it Merle or I’m flagging you, and its only 7:30, that would ruin your night.” She laughed.

  
“Whatever.” He laughed. “This aint the only dive on my radar ya know.”

  
She smiled and walked away. Daryl’s eyes followed her. Then he turned back to Merle.

  
“You wanna tell me what the fuck is going on?” He said to Merle.

  
“I’ve known Jamie oh about six, seven months now, she can tell you how we met.” Merle said off handedly as he looked around at the people in the bar, taking a sip of his drink.”We’s friends, outside the bar too.”

  
“That aint answering my question. Why ain’t we at Shooter’s as usual.” He looked back over at Jamie, who was laughing and taking the orders of another table.

  
“If you aint trying to fuck her why are we here.” She was so bubbly and happy Daryl was thinking as he watched her interact with her customers. “Why couldn’t we just go to Shooter’s like every other time?”

“Well, we know she aint my type.” Merle looked around, cracked his knuckles then looked back at Daryl. “But I got to thinkin. “

He paused, looked right at Daryl, who looked back at Jamie. ”She’s just perfect for my baby brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. :)


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are some lyrics to Beautiful Disaster By 311
> 
> Beautiful Disaster, flying down the street again.  
> I tried to keep up, you wore out and left me ate up.  
> Now I wish you all the luck, you're a butterfly in the wind without a care.  
> A pretty train crash to me.
> 
> Almost forgot again, usual disclaimer, I don't own it, if I did Merle would still be alive :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm still plugging along here. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, or left kudos. I heart you. :)

Chapter Two

Daryl turned his head back from where he had been watching her, so fast that Merle was sure he gave himself whiplash.

“What?” He really hadn’t seen that coming.

“You heard me.”He said. “She’s good people Daryl, not like Leslie or anything.”

Leslie had been the girl he wanted to marry. Leslie was gone. Daryl was still getting over that, which Merle thought was taking too long. Daryl worked and came home and very rarely let Merle drag him out for a night of drinking. He was like a hermit. That girl had fucked him all up, and Merle was done watching it.

“You been stalking this girl, thinkin I’d wanna date her?” Daryl said incredulously.

“Nope, not stalking, we’re friends. I been getting to know her. You know just in case.” He shrugged, nodding his head towards Jamie who was still laughing now with the bartender Rosita. “And I know her, not a mean bone in that girl’s fine body.”

“She know about your grand plan.” Daryl kicked back his Jeagerbomb.  
“Hell no.”  
“You’re an idiot Merle I anit interested.” He set his glass down. 

He wasn’t, no matter what kind of basket case Merle thought he was. He didn’t need his brother to find a girl, if he wanted one. Which he didn’t.

“Yeah ya are, I know you, and I see where your eyes been since she walked over. I see you searching out to see where she is, don’t worry she gets done working in an hour. She’ll be over to sit with me, always does on Friday nights.” Merle said. “She’s just your type, cute, smart, and brunette, she’s got Daryl Dixon written all over her.”

“Doesn’t matter, I aint interested.”

“You keep telling yourself that.”

Daryl looked over at her again. She was carrying a tray of drinks over to another table. She was smiling and there was that dimple again. Apparently Merle had planned this for a long time. She had no idea from the looks of it. Daryl was pissed, but he wasn’t that pissed, she was his type, Merle hadn’t been wrong about that.  
Merle was so shady sometimes, he drove here so Daryl couldn’t leave, and he was trapped now.

It looked like he was spending his birthday with her weather he wanted to or not.  
It could be worse, he knew.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Later when Jamie was finished working, she joined them at their table, sliding in next to Merle across from Daryl. She had changed out of her black T shirt and matching pants she wore for work and now wore jeans and a spaghetti strap blue shirt. A jeans and t shirt girl, the best kind in Daryl’s mind, now he knew she wasn’t Merle’s type. First of all she didn’t dress all trashy and wear a ton of makeup. He should have known something was up right from the jump with this. As far as Daryl could tell all she wore was eyeliner and Mascara and a little lip gloss. Observant.

“You havin a good birthday Daryl.” She asked.

“Yup.” He answered, quickly. “Thanks for the drinks.”

“My pleasure.” She said.

“Ya wanna go to the diner, Jamie or eat here.” Merle asked, like it was something they decided often, where to eat together. 

Daryl still could not believe this, his brother, friends with a woman. And there was no sex involved, he was sure hell was going to freeze over any minute, or The Apocalypse was imminent at the very least.

“Here’s fine, I don’t want to intrude though.” She answered, looking at Daryl who shrugged.

“Don’t be silly, nights young and you need to tell my brother how we met.” Merle said.

“Oh.” She turned to face Daryl “You want the short version or the long.”

“Short.” He snapped, and Merle shot him an icy look from across the table.

He didn’t know why he was being rude to her but she just kept talking like it was nothing. She hadn’t noticed. 

“He saved my life.” She answered.

Daryl looked at Merle, then looked at her.

“Guess you’ll be wantin the long version, after all, huh?” Merle laughed.

“Daryl, your brother is just about the best friend I have.” She said, earnestly.

“How’s that?” He answered not really believing it.

“Well, like I said, first he saved my life, literally, one night after work Merle was outside in the parking lot having a smoke, when I was walking to my car, a man jumped me and had a knife to my throat.”

“Your ex.” Merle pointed his finger at her.

“Right, my ex, Merle beat the ever-loving shit out of him, and now every time he’s here, even if he’s got a lady friend.” She smiled and laughed. “He walks me to my car. Or makes sure Shane the bouncer does. He calls Shane to remind him, if he isn’t here himself to do it.”

“That right?’ Daryl said.

“He’s here three or four times a week. I know the food here isn’t that good.” She laughed that musical laugh that had Daryl all twisted up again. “And if I need anything if, my car needs work, he’s there for me, helps me out.” She turned to Merle. “The first man I’ve ever known who didn’t want something from me, let me go get us some more hot wings, and stuff, you guys didn’t eat enough. I know that. I’ll be right back.”

But Merle did want something though, for his brother to get out of the funk he’d been in for years. For his heart to not be broken anymore.  
She got up and walked towards the kitchen Daryl turned to Merle.

“Who are you? What the fuck did you do with my brother?” Daryl laughed. ‘This where you been coming all this time?”

Merle laughed, he had been expecting this kind of reaction from him.

“She didn’t tell you the ex was beating the shit out of her, had his hands around her neck too. You know I can’t abide that shit.” Merle said.

“But really, what’s your game here. You know her six months, coming here to see her, being her guardian angel or some shit, why? “Daryl said.

“She aint got no one here, she’s from Delaware, going to school here for some God awful reason, and like I said, I think she’s perfect for you.”

“Merle. I already told ya a few times. It aint gonna happen.”

“Why? How long you gonna mourn over that bitch who didn’t want to marry a man with dirty hands, huh? Time to get back in the game.” Merle raised his voice slightly.

Daryl just shook his head Merle would never get it. Some things you couldn’t get over, he had accepted that. He just wanted to keep women at a distance, get laid when he couldn’t stand himself anymore and live his life.

“How did I not know about this friendship of yours?” He asked trying to deflect the conversation, but as usual Merle wasn’t having it.

“You don’t pay attention, not for a long time, four years to be exact. Leslie aint coming back, and good riddance anyway, it’s time to move on. You know what they say, best way to get over a girl is to get under another.”

He wiggled his eyebrows at him.

“Tried that Merle, you know it, it’s not gonna make it better.”

Merle took a sip of his drink and set the glass down roughly.

“This girl is different, special. She’s just what you need baby brother. Mark my words.”

He pointed at him.

“She’s good people brother.” He looked around. “You’ll see.”

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

So when she came back with the food and more drinks she sat next to Merle and opposite Daryl. Merle dominated the conversation, but Jamie and Daryl talked also. He found her interesting, she was working her way through nursing school and was 28. She was smart, he liked smart girls. Taking a full load at school and working at Donovan’s at night and on weekends. Drove a jeep and knew how to surf.

Merle was right, she did have his name all over her.

She had no family and she lived with her two best friends, another girl from school named Tara and a guy named Glenn, an engineering student who delivered pizza. She had been in Georgia five years, loved it and was asking Merle to drive to Savannah with her one weekend so she could surf. Merle gave Daryl the eye when she said that, as if to say, you’re going to Savannah, not me.

Daryl was unable to look away from her sparkling green eyes.

Merle knew her roommates apparently. He actually knew everyone there at the bar too, the bartenders Rosita, Maggie and Beth a lot of the wait staff too. It was like he’d been leading a double life when Daryl thought he was just out chasing tail all the time. Merle had certainly pulled one over on him.  
Jamie liked to laugh that was obvious and she took Merle’s teasing like a trooper. He got on her case about everything, from her favorite drink, dirty martini, to the music she listened to, reggae, 311 and OAR. Daryl didn’t even know who those bands were. Merle said she played them all the time at home. Merle had been to her house? Knew her roommates? He knew her favorite music and what she liked to drink. Merle had been doing a lot of research and development here thinking it would help his  
brother. 

She gave it right back to Merle too. Daryl had never seen a woman take on Merle verbally and in fun. She met him jab for jab. Maybe this was going to be a birthday to remember, after all. He found himself laughing and having a good time.

The night went by as they all talked together and Daryl wasn’t really surprised that he didn’t want it to end. He hated to say it but Merle had been right. He liked Jamie, hoped to see her again, but he had already decided he wasn’t staking out her workplace like Merle did. He would have to figure out how to get her number. He supposed Merle had it, but he wanted to get it from her, to know she wanted him to have it.

Jamie noticed right away that Daryl and Merle had the same piercing blue eyes, but that was where the resemblance took a wide left turn. They were both blonde, but Daryl wore his longer than Merle and his features were softer. Merle was taller and bulkier, whereas Daryl was lean and sinewy. He was five years younger than Merle too and cute as fuck. Merle had been holding out on her, she would tease him over that on another night.

She usually didn’t have time for guys between work and school. Nursing school was a bitch and not for the weak, but she would make time for this one. Plus classes let out next week, it might just be a good summer.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Merle came back to the table after Jamie went to get another round of drinks for them. She set them down on the table and leaned over to them. It was close to last call. She and Daryl had been talking for three hours, and she was now drinking soda because she had to drive. Merle had wandered off an hour ago so it was just Jamie and Daryl at the table for a good long while talking. But Merle was back and Daryl had a feeling he knew why.

“Ok, look I got a hot prospect waitin on me, can you drive Daryl home Jame.”

“Sure, no worries Merle.” She answered like it was nothing.

“K, see ya later brother, She’s a hottie, and she smells like strawberries and bad decisions, I’m off like a prom dress,”

And he was gone.  
“What an asshole.” Daryl turned to her.

“It’s no big deal Daryl I don’t mind. Just have to call my roommates so they won’t worry. They’re expecting me. But it’s all good really.”

“Aint you afraid of letting a stranger in your car?”

“Merle would never put me in harm’s way, I trust him therefore I trust you.” She grinned. “And I take kickboxing.”

“So you could kick my ass, that what you’re saying?”

She nodded smiling.

“That’s kinda hot.” He laughed.

She shook her head, but she was smiling.

“Come on.” She grabbed his hand as they got up, they both looked at their hands but neither one let go.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always I don't own it, except for Jamie. She is 100 percent my invention.  
> She and Daryl continue to get to know each other better.

Jamie did indeed drive a jeep, a red one with no doors, Daryl had to hang on the the side bar and it wasn’t as easy as it looked. The ride home was nice, she played some music he didn’t recognize, but it was ok. She said it was some band named OAR, he had never heard of them, but the song they were singing he knew. It was a cover of Stir it up. They talked some more and when they got home and she turned off the car, they sat there.  
It was now or never Daryl thought to himself.

“So, you want a beer” He asked and she smiled and nodded. Her dimples were going to kill him, he thought, but what a way to go.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“You really think he did it on purpose?”

She said to Daryl as they sat on the front porch of his and Merles house drinking beer. She had driven him home an hour ago and they had sat there talking the whole time. He got them a couple of beers and they were both smoking and just enjoying each other’s company. Talking about music, her classes and cars. Daryl liked to read in his spare time and they liked a lot of the same books. She liked art and wasn’t the least bit surprised that he knew a thing or two about it. His Mom tried really hard to expose him and Merle to different things, before she died. He knew the difference between Picasso and Kandinsky. 

This night surprised both of them because really neither one of them was looking for what they were finding in each other.

Fucking Merle, he wasn’t the dumb redneck everyone thought he was.

He saw two people that needed each other.

“Yeah more or less, least that’s what I think anyway.” Daryl said.

“Hmmm, so I’m your birthday present, or did you already get socks?” She laughed.

“No, no damn.” His face was getting red,” It’s not like that.” He said getting all flustered. She was smiling at him. “Fucking Merle.”

And Jamie started to laugh. Full on laughed and she knocked her shoulder against his. It was so cute and endearing how nervous he was.

“What ever happened to ‘Jamie, my brother is cute and single, how about I introduce you.”

He smiled shyly. “That is not how Merle rolls, you known him a while, plus he knows me I woulda said no.”

He immediately regretted how that came out. This is why he had so much trouble with women. He felt like was an idiot and couldn’t hold a decent conversation. But she smelled so good, like coconuts and fresh air, it was making his head all mixed up.

“Oh? And I bought you drinks too.” She teased. Putting her hands on her hips. “Well, thanks a lot.”

“No, s’not that, oh damn it. I just.” He looked over at her and she was laughing again. He could listen to that all night. She didn’t seem mad. “Merle tell you anything about me?”

“Like what?”

“My life.”

Jamie shook her head and he looked at her, she was beautiful, in the moonlight. Merle could pick em that’s for sure. He would thank Merle for this, but it was annoying the way he went about getting them alone together.

“No, he’s just been telling me what a great person you are and how good you are with cars.” She looked over at him. “He’s always talking about how no one but you could keep his truck running, he’s so proud of you.”

This was news to Daryl, but this night had surprised him in so many ways, he just let that knowledge about Merle go for now. But it gave him a funny feeling in his chest knowing Merle talked about him like that. 

“Well, he never told me shit about you, like you was some secret or something.” He smiled, looking up at her through his bangs, she wanted to reach over and pull him into a kiss, but instead she took a deep breath.

“I think it’s hilarious, if what you say is true, and he planned this.” She touched his hand lightly. “I’m not mad.”

“You been drinkin.” He knocked shoulders with her. “Maybe tomorrow ya might feel differently.”

“I doubt it, but I did tell you Merle looks out for me.” She looked up at him. “He never steered me wrong yet.”

“I just been out of the game a while.” He took a drag from his cigarette.

“Me too, no big deal.”

“No you don’t understand, four years ago,” He started to explain to her.

“Hey.” She touched his hand again. “You don’t have to tell me, we both know your brother is a pushy bastard, its ok.”

“It’s not that I don’t like you, because I do.” He said turning to her. Pulling up all the courage he had inside to put himself out there again. “I would love to get to know you if that’s alright with you?”

She nodded. That was more than alright with her. He didn’t say anything else, he bit his lip thinking about what to say next. She waited, something told her that for all his good looks, he really didn’t have a whole lot of experience with women. It was endearing.

“But?” She said because she knew there was a but. There always was, that was how her shit went.

“My fiancée Leslie left, four years ago. The night before our wedding. Never saw it coming. “He shook his head, looking down.

“Oh wow, that fucking sucks.” She gasped. ‘What a bitch, no offense.”

“Don’t need pity.” He grumbled.

“Well that’s good because I wasn’t giving it, she wasn’t too bright was she?” She said softly.

“Hmm?” He didn’t know what she meant.

“This Leslie, not a smart girl at all.” She shrugged. “Her loss, my gain right?”

He smiled and looked down and then up at her through his bangs. He didn’t take compliments well, never did. He could thank his father for that, for telling him at every  
opportunity how unwanted he was, what a piece of shit he was. It had taken everything he had in him to date Leslie and she had fucked him over.

“I’m sorry you got hurt, I’ve been hurt too, and you think that was Merles idea here? He think we’re gonna fix each other?” She swung her legs back and forth off the porch.

He shrugged. “Probably.”

“He aint exactly subtle is he.” She said taking a drag of her cigarette.

“Nope.” He said taking a pull on his beer, smiling, and laughing again. She started to stand up. “Aint nothing subtle about Merle.”

She nodded because this was true. She knew Merle well enough now to know his loud and proud personality. He was her best friend. She stubbed her cigarette out and started to move to get up.

“He doesn’t get that maybe it isn’t as simple as that.” Daryl said.

“I’m gonna go, I don’t want you to feel…”

He touched her hand, she felt a jolt go through her body like she had never felt before. She looked up at him, she saw it in his eyes that he had felt it too. His eyes were soft looking at her, asking for something, whatever it was she knew she would give it to him.

She had no way of knowing that he never looked people in the eye, that just the fact that he did with her was huge. He was going out on a limb now, because he swore he’d never do this again. He had trusted Leslie with everything, every part of him and she had stomped him into the ground without a second thought.

He held onto her hand rubbing his fingers over her knuckles and she felt like she was going to jump right out of her skin from the feeling. She had dated a lot of guys, but she never had this kind of reaction before. It was both scary and exhilarating. Nope she wasn’t mad at Merle one bit.

“Don’t go Jamie, not yet. Let me get us another beer and talk some more.”

She nodded and he got up, and started to walk into the house.

“Too many beers and I won’t be able to drive home, you know.” She called to him.

“I know.” He said smiling as he pushed open the screen door walked inside.

Jamie sat back on her hands and kicked her feet out, laughing to herself, she liked him, she really did. Merle had done a good thing introducing them.

She had seen Daryl watching her while she was working, he was interested, and maybe just a little gun shy was all. Once bitten, she got that, more than anyone could know. She had been bitten and beat up but she wasn’t ready to give up, that wasn’t her nature. 

This man though, he had given up, she saw in him someone who was just going through the motions in life, waiting for it to be over, so the pain would go away.  
When he returned and handed her the two beers and sat down next to her. She put the beers down on the porch. She waited, trying to decide because this might not be such a good idea. They both had been drinking, but in the end then she leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips.

“Happy Birthday Daryl.” She smiled into his lips and he smiled back. She started to move back and then he chased her lips with his and, this time he was kissing her. He put one hand on either side of her hips on the porch. They stayed there for a long time kissing each other, like they had all the time in the world. Because they did.

At some time later after more beers and more kissing, they stumbled holding each other up into the house and into his room.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Merle pulled into the driveway the next morning and mentally high fived himself because Jamie’s jeep was still there. It worked despite Daryl’s piss poor attitude about going out last night. Merle supposed he was plenty happy now, and he hoped his attitude was improved a little.

“Finally brother.” He said getting out of the truck, as he slammed the truck door.

He walked into the house quietly, from somewhere he heard a TV and noticed Daryl’s bedroom door was open. He couldn’t resist walking by and peeking in as he went to the kitchen for some food. Daryl’s room was on the way to the kitchen, sort of. He hoped they were decent or if not, he sincerely hoped it was Jamie’s ass he’d see by mistake and not Daryl’s.

They had fallen asleep watching TV last night.

They were laying on Daryl’s bed fully clothed, Merle gave a thumbs up as he walked by, because they were wrapped around each other like a couple of Ivy vines going up a tree. Sleeping like a couple of babies, Merle smiled, he had been right, they just needed a little push from Ole Merle.

He made a pit stop in the bathroom and then continued to the kitchen.

Merle went to the refrigerator and opened it when he closed the door after he got out his eggs and milk, he was met with Jamie’s face staring at him. He almost dropped everything he was holding.

“Holy shit Jame you scared the piss out of me.” He said putting the stuff on the counter next to the stove. “That’s some fucked up bed head you got there darlin.”

“Good.” She laughed. “Serves you right for trying to pimp me out to your brother.”

“Oh kiss my ass Jamie, you two sure looked nice and cozy all snuggled up like two bugs in a rug just now.” Merle answered as he got to making breakfast. “Don’t give me that crap.”

Daryl rolled over in his bed and she was gone. His heart went up to his throat, she had left and not said goodbye. They had gotten totally trashed last night, he hoped he hadn’t done anything stupid to make her go. He looked down, his boots were off but the rest of his cloths were still on. He remembered drinking and talking outside, he did not remember how he got to the bed. But he woke up once and she was snuggled up to him, he remembered that. But now she was gone. He never got her number, now he was going to have to ask Merle.

Then he heard them in the kitchen. He put his hands behind his head and smiled as he listened to them.

“You was lonely and so was he. Now ya aint gotta be lonely no more. Either one of you, look I know he aint as good looking as ole Merle, but he is the sweet one.”

She came over and helped him with the eggs. Cracking them into a bowl from the dish drain and mixing them up with some milk. Merle got out the bread and started toasting it.

“I know, he’s very sweet.” She answered. “We got pretty wasted last night, he was a perfect gentleman.”

“Yeah, I saw you assholes drank all my beer. Thought for sure little brother finally got lucky.” Merle laughed.

“Fuck you Merle, I don’t put out till the third date.” She hip checked him as they went about cooking.

Daryl continued listen, laying on his bed and snickering to himself.

“Not what I saw written on the bathroom wall at Donovan’s” Merle laughed.

“You can read.” She laughed.

Daryl was laughing his ass off. She was not taking shit from Merle and Merle allowed it. He actually was laughing with her when she slinged barbs back and forth with him. This was so new. Merle didn’t let anyone back talk him, he could lay someone out with his fists or his words, so fast your head would spin. Daryl knew this first hand, they got into it very often as kids.

But they talked like two people who genuinely enjoyed the others company. They really were friends. 

“Blow me Jamie.” Merle said with a merry lilt to his voice Daryl didn’t recognize.

“You wish.” She countered.

Ok Daryl thought to himself, time to get out there. This conversation was going down a dark path. Although he had no doubt she could handle herself. He was kind of jealous, much to his surprise.

Daryl came walking in the room barefoot, but still in his cloths from last night. He leaned against the door jam and watched them cooking and bantering back and forth. She gave as good as she got too, he liked that. She was a spitfire, so different from Leslie.

He wondered if that transferred anywhere else. He imagined she’d be a firecracker in bed.

“Ya know, I’m a guy, s’all we think about, blowjobs and sports.”

“Whatever, Merle.” She rolled his eyes. “Keep dreaming.”

“See that’s how I know you liked him, you make me sleep on the couch.” Merle said setting the table for three. “You want coffee, darlin.”

“Yes please hot and strong.” She said. “And some aspirin.”

“Hot and strong, like ole Merle.” He saw Daryl standing there and winked at him behind Jamie’s back. “Aspirin’s in the cabinet over there.”

“You snore like a fucking freight train, you belong on the couch and anyway, FYI Merle, I like guys with longer hair, you know something to pull on.” She tugged on her hair for emphesis, grinning.

“You aint right girl.” He laughed out right, in his loud Merle cackle.

“Look who’s talking.” She found the aspirin and took two out of the bottle.

Daryl laughed then at what she said about Merle snoring, he did, and it was loud as fuck. He thanked God every day they no longer shared a room, like they did when they were kids.

As for the hair pulling, he was hoping to find out about that in the near future. Which totally blew his mind because up until last night he was not looking for a girl at all. Now there was one in his kitchen, making breakfast with Merle and he couldn’t take his eyes off her.

He couldn’t wait to touch her again.

She was a hair puller, he got halfway hard just thinking about it.

Jamie turned when he laughed, worried about how much of the conversation he had heard. She gulped when she saw him standing there.

“Oh, shit, hey Daryl.” Jamie said as her face heated up. She hadn’t known he was there or she wouldn’t have said what she had said about his hair. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough.” he answered. Jamie’s face turned red and Merle just laughed. “You two make breakfast often, you look like ya done this before.”

“Merle crashed at my place a few times.” She looked at Daryl, his eyes were narrowed. “On the couch. I have two roommates too. You all love each other right Merle.”

Merle ignored her.

“Merle sure got his eyes opened when he met my roommates.” She laughed.

“They alright, a lesbian and a Chinese pizza boy.” Merle shrugged. “No big deal.”

Then Jamie spoke up.

“Sometimes I have to call him during the night, my ex Eric, he likes to hang around my apartment building. Merle always gets him to leave.”

“A regular knight in shining armor, huh? You shock me brother.” He said.

“Daryl, I hope you want scrambled eggs because she fucks up any other kind.” Merle said blowing that information about himself off. He just did the right thing in his mind, protected someone who was in a bad situation. He didn’t need praise for it, didn’t want it.

“Get bent, I’m a waitress not a cook.” She laughed, as the toast popped, Daryl laughed too shaking his head and looking down smiling. If he was going to be spending time with her he could tell there would be a lot of laughing. He couldn’t remember laughing this much in a long time. 

Merle was right, she was special.

Daryl walked over to her slowly and put his arms around her pulling her back to him. He knew it was stupid and territorial, but she had been having quite the conversation about hair pulling and blow jobs with his brother and already he was jealous. It was either that or piss on her leg and he didn’t think that would go over good. He kissed the top of her head.

He was going to have to get used to her being Merle’s friend if he was going to date her, he knew that.

“So I guess it’s on now.” Merle cackled as he moved his hand pointing at each of them. "I was right, wasn't I?"

Daryl didn't know if it was on or what, so he avoided the question and Jamie didn't say anything either. They had passed out before they really got to talk about that much.

“So Merle, where were you last night. “ Daryl asked. Not really answering his question, figuring he would distract him.

“I met me a sweet thing, names Andrea, gonna see her again tonight.”

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Jamie left soon after breakfast to get ready for work, she was on the lunch shift today. She and Daryl made plans for him to pick her up at work at five and they were going out. 

They had agreed to take it slow and get to know each other better. He actually was looking forward to going out and that never happened.  
Daryl leaned against the counter in the kitchen after she left sipping his coffee. Merle sat at the table smoking a cigarette.

“So, I wanna understand Merle, you tellin me you befriend a girl you don’t know, and hang out with her for seven months because you think I might like her.” Daryl asked.

“I was right wasn’t I?” He said.

“Clearly, I don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t need to say anything, I couldn’t stand seeing you like you were, wasn’t right. When I met Jamie, got to know her, I said to myself, that girl right there is just what my brother needs.”

“And you set out to make it happen.”

“Daryl, sometimes you have to make shit happen.”

Merle never forgot the look on his face when he came back in the house the morning that was supposed to be his wedding day. Leslie had left a note on his truck, didn’t even have the balls to tell him face to face. He had gone outside to smoke and drink his coffee to settle his nerves and he saw it on the windshield.

Merle remembered alright, he remembered seeing Daryl smile when he saw the note, he thought it was a love note. He walked over to the car and opened the letter, with a huge smile on his face. Then he saw his face fall, the cigarette slip out of his mouth and the coffee cup fall on the ground. He saw his brother fall back against the car and cover his head with his hands. He never wanted to see anything like that ever again.

Leslie did not want to be a mechanic’s wife in a hick town in Georgia. There was better out there for her, she was wiping the dirt of this town and Daryl off herself. She went to New York with some guy named Philip Blake. Daryl had never been the same.

Merle has seen it all from the picture window, and watched him sink into a depression for the last four years.

It had been time to do something.

“She’s been through the ringer, just like you, that ex of her’s.” He shook his head. “You both need something good for a change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Always thank you for reading :) xx


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stink at these. Its the next day and every one had questions :)
> 
> Like I said I don't own it, but oh if I did. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, and thanks for hanging in with me on this one :)

Daryl grabbed his coffee and sat down with Merle.

He lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. They looked at each other for a beat. Daryl had so many questions for his brother. Why had he done this? Not that Daryl was complaining, but still, this wasn’t like Merle, not really. He was still trying to wrap his head around the events of last night, his 36th birthday. He had woken up like it was any other day, and now he felt like his life was about to change in a good way. Shit he woke up this morning with a beautiful girl in his bed.

  
That didn’t happen every day, if ever.

  
Leslie was the only other girl he had woken up with in his own bed. He didn’t think that would ever happen again, that he would let someone get that close.

  
There was something about her, it felt right.

  
Daryl was grateful, that Merle had done this, whatever his motive was. Merle had known something he didn’t and for once Daryl had no problem admitting that. Usually they had an uneasy relationship, born from the fact that both their parents had been addicts and too busy chasing the high to raise their kids. They were on their own a lot and weren’t taught how to relate to each other or other people.

  
Daryl didn’t know that his brother had been worried about him. He knew he was depressed, that was true, but he didn’t know Merle had noticed. He had tried to hide it. He thought he was doing a good job of it too, but apparently not. Merle had worried about him, and Daryl realized that he wasn’t as clever as he had thought.

  
“So this asshole she used to date, he been around or what?” He asked.

  
“Not for a while, she hasn’t had to call me to get rid of him in about two months now.”

  
“But you don’t let her walk to her car.” Daryl said.

  
“Nope, that girl is precious cargo, brother, I aint letting anything happen to her.” Merle said nodding. “I didn’t set out to find you a girl, but once I knew what I was going to do. I set out to protect her.”

  
“Why last night, Merle?”

  
“Why not last night,” Merle said. “I know what day is coming up, every week or two before and after June 9th it’s like a damn funeral around here. I was hoping for a break this year.” Merle shrugged.

  
“I can’t guarantee you that, Merle.” Daryl said. ”But maybe I might not be in such a bad way this year.”

  
“It’s ok.” Merle said. “I get it, I always got it, and I saw you that morning, outside.”

  
Daryl hadn’t known that, Merle never told him he had witnessed the worst moment of his life up to this point. He didn’t want to think about that right now though.

  
“We talked damn near all night, fell asleep together, best sleep I’ve had in a long time.” Daryl said.

  
“Told ya, she’s something special, it’s up to you now, brother, what happens with you two now. I did my part.” Merle said.

  
Daryl nodded. He was going to do his best to make something happen with Jamie. She was something special, precious cargo as Merle had said. He would have to step out of his comfort zone, he knew and that worried him.

  
But some things were worth a fight.

  
If he had to fight himself every moment of every day, he would. When he first saw her and thought she was Merle’s he had been disappointed, really disappointed. Now, he had a chance, and he hadn’t wanted a chance with anyone for such a long time.

  
He was ready to try.

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

  
Tara and Glenn were waiting when she got home, like good roommates and best friends. Almost as soon as she opened the door Tara was calling out to her. She dropped her back pack and walked down the hall to the living room where Tara and Glenn were watching some Zombie show on Netflix. She plopped down on the couch next to Glenn and Tara sat up from where she was laying on the other couch. Giving Jamie the eye.

  
“Oh, I love that guy.” Jamie said. “He’s so hot.” Jamie said pointing to the TV, trying to avoid the questions she knew they were going to ask.

  
Tara looked at her sideways. Nice try trying to distract her with some actor in a Zombie TV show. He was hot, there was no doubt, but Tara was not having this. They needed the info, the 411. Jamie had stayed out all night. She never did that, not since they all had met three years ago.

  
“Ok Collins, spill your guts.”

  
Tara said as she took a sip of the can of soda she had on the table.

  
“What?” Jamie said trying to look innocent, and they weren’t buying it. She knew they wouldn’t, that was what friends were for. To call you out if that’s what you needed. That wasn’t the case here, but they didn’t know that.

  
“What?” Tara said. “You text me that your giving Merle’s brother a ride home, I didn’t even know Merle had a brother, but whatever, then two hours later you text me that you aren’t coming home at all.”

  
Glenn sat up more and turned towards her more.

  
“Yeah, so we wanna know, you said Merle got lucky.” He paused. “And ew, but that you had to drive this guy home.” Glenn said. “What happened to you?”

  
“I drove his brother home.” She said. “And I texted you again.”

  
“Well, you said in your text and I quote, this guy is hot, not coming home.” Glenn said. “I didn’t need to read that at three am. Thanks Jamie.”

  
“I did not say that.” She laughed, taking a sip of Tara’s soda.

  
“See for yourself.” Glenn said holding up his phone. She made a face as she looked at it, she had group messaged both of them. That was exactly what it said and she didn’t remember texting that. She remembered texting them, but not that exact text.

  
“Well.” She said looking at the phone. “We got a little trashed.”

  
“Nice.” Tara said. “And?”

  
“And….what.”

  
“You slept at Merle’s and he wasn’t there, with his brother.” Tara said. “And you were drunk, what happened?”

  
“No, it wasn’t like that.” Jamie said. “Well I mean yeah, but we just slept, more like passed out.”

  
She said laughing.

  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, Jamie.” Glenn. “You got trashed with this guy, passed out trashed?”

  
“Daryl.”

  
“What?” Glenn cried.

  
“His name is Daryl, Merle’s brother.”

  
“The one you slept with.” Tara said merrily.

  
She was loving this, the three of them had a friendship that went far beyond roommates. They were best friends almost siblings. Tara loved to tease both of them, and today was Jamie’s turn. And there was good material for once. Jamie had a reputation of never stepping out of line and keeping her nose in her school books. It was fun to tease her about a guy for once.

  
Merle had been a frequent flyer at their house, they knew him well and accepted him as Jamie’s best friend. They also know how he had stopped Eric from hurting her. That caused them to overlook his loud and proud ways. He did right by their friend, protected her. That went far with her roommates.

  
He also had a brother they now knew, who Jamie thought was hot.

  
“I didn’t sleep with him.” She said incredulously.

  
“Yeah, yeah we know, we all know about the rule.” Glenn said getting up to go in the kitchen to get some chips and dip.

  
Tara scooted over to her couch and leaned over. “You would have right if you didn’t pass out?”

  
Jamie shrugged noncommittedly. She would have, but she wasn’t telling them that.

  
Daryl was going to be exempt from the three date rule and he didn’t even know it. She smiled to herself.

  
“Dude you capitalized hot, you so would have.” She bumped her in the shoulder laughing. ”Does he look like Merle, though?”

  
“The eyes, they have the same eyes, he’s about eight or nine years younger than Merle.”

  
“Cute?” Tara said sitting up straighter.

  
“Very and sweet, I know that’s weird to say about a guy.” She said. “But it means something to me, you know?”

  
Tara nodded, it meant he wouldn’t hurt her. Tara could have guessed that though, she knew Merle after all. He was a loud mouth and a pain in the ass sometimes, but he would never hurt a woman. Tara expected nothing less from his brother.

  
Glenn was back in the room with their snacks after a few minutes.

  
“Are you gonna blow him off like every other guy that comes near you, except Merle.” He asked.

  
“He’s picking me up at work tonight, and I gotta go, I’m due in in twenty minutes.”

  
Tara turned to Glenn.

  
“Guess we’re going to Donovan’s for lunch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, reviewing and leaving Kudos. I heart you all.


	5. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still stink at these. I hope you enjoy.  
> I do not own it, pity.

**_Whoa, Amber is the color of your energy, whoa shades of gold displayed naturally._ **

**_You ought to know what brings me here._ **

**_You glide through my head blind to fear and I know why. - Amber by 311_ **

****

He picked her up at five on the motorcycle, Tara and Glenn had dropped her at work earlier and made it a point to be back at five when she was done. They both sat with her at a table when he walked in, Jamie saw him first. He had on his usual T-shirt and Jeans, but over it he had on a button down shirt, opened. He looked good enough to eat.

“There he is, you guys get lost now.”

Tara looked over. “He doesn’t look like Merle at all.”

“Shhhhhhh.” Jamie said as he walked over.

He stopped and stood at the table for a minute and then sat down next to her putting his arm around her, kissing the side of her head.

“Hey.” He said as she turned.

“Hey.”

He pulled her closer to him.

“Daryl this is Glenn and Tara.”

Jamie made the introductions and kicked Tara under the table trying to get them to leave but they weren’t having it.

Tara reached down whispering ouch.

“I’m Glenn.” He and Glenn shook hands over the table.

“Hey Daryl, how are you?” Tara said rubbing her leg and glaring at Jamie.

“Where we going?” Jamie asked, wanting to get away from them before they started asking questions and spooking him.

“I’m good Tara, and you?”

“Really good,” Tara said. “It’s the weekend and I’m off for a change, life is good.”

They sat a while and made small talk and then Jamie kicked Glenn this time. Tara started laughing, covering her mouth with her hand.

She smiled and stood up, Glenn did too. Finally, she thought they’re leaving.

“Ok Jame, we’re gonna take off, don’t forget we have the final Monday, I’ll skype you, because I still don’t get transmembrane potential, I need help.”

Jamie nodded. ”No worries Tara, we’re both going to pass.”

“School’s almost out.” Glenn said to Daryl. “But they wanna kill us before we escape.”

He said as they were leaving.

“Catch you guys later.”

Tara and Glenn left and Daryl took Jamie’s hand and started to get up.

“You ready?”

She nodded, she had already changed into jeans and a t shirt, just what he loved.

He wondered if she knew that.

 

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

They got caught in the rain just as they were turning down her street. First the sun had been out when they rode to and from the little restaurant they went to for dinner. But now it was raining full blast. They ran to her door laughing both soaked to the bone but it was still humid and gross outside.

She leaned back against the door and he followed. They didn’t care that they were soaking wet, she reached her hands up and pushed his hair out of his face and he did the same for her. He let his hands linger on her cheeks. Leaning in to kiss her.

She was beautiful soaking wet or dry, he was falling for her hard. He only hoped she felt the same.

They stayed like that a long time. He couldn’t get enough of kissing her, he hadn’t kissed someone he actually liked in a long time. He had kissed girls, a few of them since Leslie left, but he did it because they wanted him to, this time it was all because he wanted it.

He couldn’t stop kissing her.

“Where’s your roommates.” He murmured into her ear.

She was leaning against the door looking up at him. They had backed up from where they were and now, he had both hands over her head and he was pressing up against her. Her arms were around his neck. This had started as a kiss goodnight fifteen minutes ago, after an excellent night together. But it had escalated and now he had a raging hard on and she could feel every inch of it.

He didn’t seem to be embarrassed about it at all either. Merle had said he was shy and she had seen that the night before, but now, he wasn’t acting shy at all. He pressed against her with intention and it was working.

“Tara’s at Alisha’s her girlfriends. Glenn went to visit his parents this weekend in Atlanta.” She answered as he kissed her again sucking on her bottom lip, turning her legs to jello. And then moved down behind her ear and started sucking gently on her neck there. It gave her chills and raised the hairs on her neck.

“Daryl.” She moaned and that about drove him nuts, he moved his hips against her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer, pulled him right up against her.

“Do you want to come in?” She looked up from under her lashes at him.

He nodded not taking his eyes off of her.

“If you want me to come in.” He breathed into her ear, his voice all gravely and hot.

If he didn’t stop she was going to wrap her legs around him right here on the front porch in front of God and all the neighbors.

Merle said Daryl was awkward and had no game. That he didn’t know his ass from his elbow when it came to women. Merle was so wrong. Daryl’s kisses left her breathless and wanting. He pushed all her buttons in the most delicious way. And she had no problem noticing that she did it for him too. It was obvious.

“Do you want….?” He drawled.

She nodded not taking her eyes from him.

“I want you so bad Jamie.” He breathed into her ear. “So fucking bad.”

She felt his breath in her ear and it tickled and made all the hairs on the back of her neck dance.

He was so shy last night but he sure wasn’t shy if he was turned on. Now he was all over her and talking all kinds of shit.

“How long is Tara gone for?” He asked.

“All night.”

“Fuckin awesome.”

He smiled. Then he stopped and stepped back. She missed his touch already.

“You know, technically this is our second date, if you count last night as the first.” He said. “I heard what you told Merle.”

“Fuck that rule.” She grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him inside.

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

 

He was back on her the minute the door closed, lifting her up as he was kissing her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and they both groaned. He adjusted her position and pulled her closer.

“Where?”

“Bedroom, first door on the left.” She said kissing him again.

He practically kicked the door in, and she was giggling but he had to put her down once they were inside her room because they were both soaked. She slid down him slowly and pulled him close by his belt loops. She kissed him sweetly and looked up at him as she started to unbuckle his pants. The water was dripping off his hair and she never felt so attracted to someone before in her life. They both toed off their boots and both took off their wet jeans. Then they looked at each other.

“Music?” She said as she walked over to her CD player next to the bed and pushed her CD in 311, 93-03 came on. “This is 311. You’ll like it.”

The soft tune of ‘Amber’ came on as she walked back and took his hand. He brought it up to his lips and kissed her palm, then each of her fingers. No one had ever done that before.

“I wanna take our time Jamie, I wanna see you, feel you. You’re so fuckin beautiful” He said gazing at her.

Her heart skipped in her chest, his words were beautiful. He was pulling her closer slowly, and walking her backwards towards the bed. They both landed on the bed, next to each other.

“I don’t have very good luck with this stuff.” She looked up at him.

“You’re with me now.” He said kissing her.

Shit talker. She had him pegged all wrong. She could fall in love very easily here.

She rolled them over so that now she was on top of him and looked down at him. His hands went up on her hips and he pushed her down against his hips, spreading her legs against him. She moved against him and he groaned. Merle would say he was being a bitch. He didn’t care, fuck Merle and his philosophy, this girl felt incredible. There were just two pieces of cloth between them. She moved down a little more and grinded against him letting out a moan that made his blood boil.

“That’s it…...so good Jamie.” He couldn’t help it. The sensation of her on top of him was almost too much and they hadn’t even done anything yet. It was not lost on him that he hadn’t been in an actual bed with a woman in years.

A bar bathroom yes. A parking lot yes, a bed not in years.

She sighed loudly. He sat up a little and pulled off his shirt tossing it on the floor next to their pants.

She threw her head back and then leaned down and kissed him slowly as she sat back up and rubbed her hands down his chest. She smirked down at him.

“What? You ok.” He asked.

She nodded. She leaned down and put her forehead to his.

“This is the best date I’ve ever been on.” She smiled down at him, and he smiled at her too.

“You and me both.” He said, thinking she might be the last woman he was ever with.

He could love her and as terrifying as that was he was ready to jump again.

He rubbed her hips and up her sides, slowly, savoring how good she felt. The music was soft and he found he liked it, it was perfect for this night. It was still raining outside and it was dark with just the moonlight coming from the window. He looked up, he had to ask her even if he was afraid of her answer.

“This alright? You’re sure.” He asked.

She nodded. “I’m not drunk, not tonight.” She said pulling her shirt over her head. “I’m sure.”

His eye grew dark and he ran his hands over her chest, found the front clasp to her bra and opened it. His eyes were like a child opening a present of Christmas day. She smiled at that, Eric never looked at her like that. He never touched her with such reverence like Daryl was. She made a big dramatic scene by swinging it around over her head and then dragging it over his face, causing his hips to buck up.

“So am I….” He ran his hands over her again and she hissed out a breath and arched her back. “Fuckin amazing.”

“You have no idea.” She whispered then leaned down to him.

Then she was kissing up his neck to his ear. That was it, he couldn’t take anymore he rolled her back over so she was under him. He moved down to get some of the pressure off his dick before it exploded. Because he had plans for her.

He sat up on his knees and grabbed her around the knees and pulled her to the edge of the bed, then he got on the floor kneeling down between her legs. She pulled herself up on her elbows.

“Whatcha doin.” She asked.

He came back up to her stomach and smiled up at her.

“Don’t worry.” He kissed her stomach and then licked around her belly button. ”I’ve got you.”

Pulling her legs closer and over his shoulders.

**_A/N: Sorry to end it there hahahahaha. There’s more I promise._ **

**_Let me know what you think._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am having some wicked problems with Rich text option. Even when I choose it it says nope.
> 
> Does any one know what I'm doing wrong? I was able to post one up date using it and my last two came out like this.
> 
> Thanks in advance :)

A/N: I’m still new at these kinds of scenes so thanks for being patient with me. Hope you like, let me know.

“Holy shit Daryl, holy fucking shit.” Jamie screamed not for the first time that night. He had turned her into a screamer.  
She gripped the blankets in both hands on either side of her. He was a god, and she was singing his praises at the top of her lungs without any worry about who might hear.  
She couldn’t keep quiet.  
He legs trembled and she was out of breath, her chest heaving up and down. He looked up at her grinning the most satisfied grin she had ever seen on someone. He was wicked and she told him that.  
He just laughed at her. Gripped her thighs and said one word that drove her berserk.  
“Spread.” He said and was about to keep going, but she grabbed his arms.  
She pulled him up to her, wrapping her arm around his neck and kissing him.  
“You gotta stop. I can’t…”  
But he was already running his hands over her body again and she was feeling it again. He was too much, between the raindrops on the window sill and the periodic thunder claps and lightning, she was on sensory overload. She had never been with a man like him.  
Maybe this would be the last first date of her life.  
She knew that was a stupid thing to think, she didn’t even know him until last night. But right now that’s the thought that was going through her head.  
“Just come’re.” He said rolling on his back and taking her with him. Now she was on top of him. “You are so beautiful Jamie.”  
She sat up, looking down at him, running her hands up his chest. She loved the way his upper body felt. It was hard but not pumped up like some gym rat. She was sure he never set foot in a gym, this was from hard work all his life.  
“You don’t have to say that.” She said.  
He ran his hands up to her hips, softly, his touch was so gentle, like she was something special.  
“Yes I do, because it’s true and I want you to know.” He was rubbing his thumbs in circles on her hips. “Your something special Jamie, and you don’t even know it.”  
He just said what she had been thinking! She wasn’t wrong, there was some kind of connection between them, and He felt it too.  
She leaned down and kissed him, sliding herself down, kissing his neck and working her way down. Now she was going to be brave, he made her feel brave the way he was talking to her. His words to her were beautiful and she believed what he was saying.  
Eric always said she wasn’t good at this, and she was afraid she would disappoint him. But he had his hands in her hair and as she was moving her lips farther down his body, it was clear he liked what she was doing. He sat up on one arm and watched her.  
It made her feel powerful, and she loved that feeling. She felt him massaging her scalp with one hand, the other held his upper body up so he could look at her. When she got to his belly button and started leaving wet kisses and licking all around he almost bucked off the bed.  
“You don’t gotta Jame.” He was moaning in that way that said, ‘you don’t gotta but I sure hope you’re going to.’  
She looked up at him and when he looked back at her she was blown away by it. The way he looked at her, with a hot fire in his eyes.  
No one had ever looked at her that way before. It was intoxicating and drove her on to where she wanted to go.  
The minute she put her hands and mouth on him he flopped his head back on the bed, unable to sit up on his arms anymore. He settled for running his hands through her hair.  
“Oh fuck Jamie.” He groaned. “Oh my God...”  
He hadn’t been with anyone in a long time, not like this anyway. He felt like he was going to explode practically from the minute she ran her tongue around his dick, never mind when she took him into her mouth.  
He still had his hands in her hair and was rubbing her scalp, which was making her break out in goosebumps, just as they were erupting all over his skin too. This was hands down the best blow job of his life.  
What she was doing was getting him there, fast.  
“Please. Jame. Stop….I’m gonna…”  
He pulled her up gently, but now she was running her tongue up his body, and he tasted like every good thing in life. She licked all the way up savoring the salty taste of his skin.  
That wasn’t helping him to calm down at all. He didn’t want this to be over before they even got started. There was so much more he wanted to do, and all the time in the world. He wasn’t going to ruin it, he mentally settled himself down. Took a couple of inconspicuous deep breaths.  
She sat up and was reaching into the night stand drawer. He watched her as she took out a condom and ripped it open with her teeth.  
He had never seen something so hot in his entire life. Then she grinned at him and slid it on him.  
His eyes rolled back into his head as he ran his hands up her stomach and lifted her up. Then he was sinking into her and both of them let out something between a growl and a grunt.  
She started moving her hips slowly, his hands were still on her hips and she leaned down and kissed him again. His hands snaked up over her stomach and over her breasts.  
She felt so good and he never wanted this to end.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Jamie woke up with a start and looked around her room. It was light out now, she had slept for hours it felt like. She rolled over in the bed to reach for him and was met with a warm spot where he had been. But now he was gone. She sat up and listened to see if he was in the bathroom. There was nothing but silence. She knew she hadn’t dreamed it, he had been there.  
She reached for her T-shirt and put it on. She moved over to sit on the side of the bed and that’s when she noticed his cloths were gone.  
Oh no, she thought to herself.  
She pulled on a pair of shorts and looked around her room. She walked into the hallway, nothing. She could see the kitchen and living room. He wasn’t there, he had bolted.  
He was gone. Son of a bitch, she thought to herself. She had totally had it wrong, had him totally wrong.  
He cut and run on her, and immediately things that Eric used to say to her ran through her head.  
That she was easy and a whore. She was ugly and no other man would ever want her except for a quick fuck. The truth of those words almost reduced her to tears.  
She thought he felt something last night. She had, and now she was going to have to face Merle and he would know his brother fucked her and left her.  
He was fucking smooth with all his sweet talk and she was so pissed she wanted to cry. She wasn’t that girl that Eric said she was but now she felt like it.  
Just a whore that was ok to fuck but not for anything more.  
She was mad at herself too, she had let down her guard because it had been so long since she had gotten laid. She had made something up in her head between them to justify it because she was horny.  
She was really pissed at herself. You don’t shit where you eat.  
He was Merle’s brother. She should not have done this.  
She walked over to her phone and looked, no message from that sneaky bastard that snuck out of her bed at the crack of dawn.  
So that was her answer, if she mattered, like he said she did. He would have left her a message.  
Fuck, she thought as she brought her hand up to her chest, she had really liked him.  
This didn’t seem right though, not from what Merle had always said about Daryl.  
But maybe he didn’t know him as well as he thought, just because they lived together didn’t mean shit.  
Up until two days ago Daryl didn’t even know she even existed. That was proof right there. Maybe Daryl was a totally different person than Merle thought.  
That was probably why it was so easy for him to take off, he didn’t know her and she wasn’t anything to him, not really. Despite how she had fooled herself into thinking there was more to it.  
Her heart was beating in her chest with a combination of rage and heartbreak. It hurt so much more than anything Eric had ever done to her. She never felt so used in her life and she knew it was because she had been starting to fall in love.  
And she realized that was her first mistake. Letting him in, because she knew better.  
Life didn’t go this way for her, she was all alone, now that her parents were dead and she had no siblings. That’s the way it was always going to be.  
She had Tara and Glenn, and Merle.  
She hoped he would still be her friend and then she felt tears start to fall down her face.  
She didn’t want to lose her best friend along with her self-respect. She depended on Merle, she couldn’t lose him.  
She loved him in an entirely different way, it was like he was an older brother she never had, and she had blown that too.  
Merle had to understand, he just had to.  
She sat there trying to rationalize and figure out her next move, starting with stripping that bed because it smelled like him. She could smell him all around the room and it was making her tears fall faster.  
As she was going through her nightstand looking for a tissue she thought she heard something. She walked into the hall way and listened.  
Someone was knocking on the door. Tara always forgot her keys and Jamie knew she had to work this afternoon at the library, so she hurried to let her in.  
She would cry on Tara’s shoulder for a while too, she needed to.  
She walked to the door and flung it open ready to launch on a tirade about what a dick Daryl turned out to be and there he stood. He was holding a box of donuts from the bakery two blocks away and a tray with three cups on it.  
“I didn’t know if you would want tea or coffee so I got both.” He said.

A/N: I love the new Levis commercial where the girl wakes up and the guy is gone. She’s all pissed off and then he shows up with coffee. So I weaved it in here lol. Let me know what you think, I appreciate every single review and they make my day.


	7. 7

A/N: I finally got to add more to this story. This one is my baby, one of the original three I started and I adore it. I hope you like this update, let me know what you think.

He wasn’t going anywhere that was for sure. 

They spent the whole day together eating the stuff he bought and talking. She told him about school and the books she liked to read. Daryl read a lot too and they had read a lot of the same books. 

It was nice for her to talk to someone who had the same taste as her and didn’t make fun of her. 

She had a feeling he would never make fun of her or hurt her. He made her feel safe and that was a welcome feeling.

Eric had always made fun of her and if she disagreed with him, there was hell to pay. Daryl was so different from what she was used to. She could fall in love with him very easily.

Jamie made them tea and they drank it in bed watching TV and learning about each other. She told him she was upset when she woke up and he was gone and he promised to leave her a note or wake her next time. He had never meant to upset her, but he understood why she was upset.

She didn’t know him, and she had no way to know that he wasn’t dumping her. He definitely wasn’t dumping her. 

Next time he would let her know when he went to a coffee run.

There was definitely going to be a next time.

Her favorite book was ‘To kill a mockingbird’ Daryl had read it and hated it. She hated his favorite ‘Catcher in the rye.’ They agreed on anything Steinbeck, neither liked his work and they both loved Stephen King.

They each argued their point about why the book they liked was better and it was refreshing for both of them to have a debate with another person in good fun. For Jamie it was new, she had never been allowed to have an opinion with Eric.

The decided they could live with that disagreement and maybe try to change the others mind form time to time. They agreed on so many things and it was creepy almost.

Merle had hit this one right on the head. Daryl thought Merle was a fucking genius actually, by the time the day was over.

They liked the same TV shows and spent the day watching Grimm and making love. Merle was blowing up his phone with text messages and Daryl sent him one back that he was way over twenty one and to back off.

Then Merle texted Jamie My brother being nice to you?

Jamie texted back a smiley and then they both shut off their phones.

He told her about Lindsey and how he hadn’t seen it coming, and how he had been in a state of mourning all these years.

The person he thought loved him, the person that he trusted without question, had totally devastated him. Jamie’s heart broke for him as he told her about finding the note they day of the wedding.

For four years he had been walking around with a broken heart and today it felt like it was healing a little. This girl was special, Merle had been so right.

And he hadn’t been interested, and he didn’t even want to go out on his birthday. He was really glad Merle was such a pain in the ass the night before.

She told him about Eric and how his words always cut her down and made her doubt herself and about the night Merle had saved her.

He liked her music and borrowed a 311 CD from her to listen to at home and it would make him think of her. She had exams all week and work, they weren’t seeing each other until Thursday night.

It was going to be a long four days.

Finally around six pm on Sunday, two days after she had met him she kissed him goodbye at her door, with plans to see each other very soon. She watched him walk down the sidewalk to his bike, get on it and kick start it.

He waved to her before he left and she waved back, blowing him a kiss as he pulled away.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

School was almost out for her for summer break. She had finals this week and then that was it, one more year to go.

She met Glenn and Tara for their usual Monday night cram session at the library on campus. They met every Monday night through the school year and were talking of doing it all summer to get a jump on things for the fall

Tara couldn’t even wait till they sat down to say something to her. She had been grinning like a fool as she walked over with Glenn.

“How was your date? Hmm.” Tara asked. “Your phone went right to voicemail all day long yesterday.”

“Fine.” Jamie said not looking up from her book and Tara shoulder tapped her. She put her glasses up on top of her head.

They each sat on either side of her. She already had their textbooks spread out all over the table with notebooks and papers everywhere. Glenn reached into his back pack and pulled out some note cards and highlighters.

“Are you going to see him again?” Glenn asked tossing the note cards on the table.

She nodded, cracking a smile. She smiled every time she thought of him. She couldn’t remember being this happy, it had been such a long time.

“Must have been some date there Jame?” Tara said.

She nodded again. “Best date ever.”

“So you slept with him.” Glenn said smirking over the top of his book. 

“Yeah I did.” She laughed. “Three times.”

Tara burst out laughing and Glenn’s whole face turned red.

“Well, you asked.” She said laughing.

“No, I made a statement, that didn’t require a comment.” He said. “Jeeez Jamie, TMI.”

Jamie just laughed and pushed their Anatomy textbook at him.

“Hey are we going to talk about transmembrane potential at all today or are we just going to go on and on about you finally getting laid.” Tara said.

“Fine, look it up.” Glenn said happy to change the subject. “I’ll go through it again for you.”

“Arent you studying for Calculus?” Tara said.

“I got it, I’m ready for the exam, I can help you guys.” Glenn said.

They spent the night studying and harassing each other the way that best friends always did. Glenn was working the nerve up to ask Maggie Greene out so the conversation turned to that after a while.

Everyone thought Glenn was a dope for having two girl roommates, but the reality was they always helped him when it came to girls.

They helped him with a lot of things and they were truly his best friends.

He had a plan on how to ask Maggie by the time they all left the library. His roommates were the best thing to happen to him in a long time he thought to himself as they walked home that night.

 

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Merle was waiting for Daryl when he got home a little before seven on Sunday. He was sitting in his recliner chair watching ‘House Hunters.’ He paused the show when he heard his brother come in, he had to hassle him, that’s what brothers were for.

“Hey, there Romeo.” Merle cackled as he walked in.

“Go ahead.” Daryl said stopping in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. “Get it over with.”

“She’s something else isn’t she?”

Daryl nodded, leaning against the door jam. She was something else alright and he had every intention of making sure she knew that every day from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think :) xxxxxx I love you all.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long. I hope you enjoy and will let me know what you think :)

Soon Jamie was out of school and just working at the bar. Instead of Merle coming by at night now to walk her to her car or pick her up it was Daryl. He was soon well known at the bar and people still didn’t believe he was Merle’s younger brother.

They were so different and yet so alike. 

Jamie loved them both, often on the weekends she would cook for all of them. Glenn was dating Maggie Green now, he had finally worked up the nerve to ask her out. Tara and Alisha were together often as well. 

Jamie had a boyfriend that truly loved her and she loved him. Life was good that summer. Better than it had ever been for both of them.

Eric had not been around at all and she wasn’t so fearful anymore. Daryl and Jamie brought out the best in each other and that was plain for anyone to see.

Daryl noticed that more often than not Andrea, the girl from the night Daryl and Jamie first met was spending quite a few days and nights with them. More than the usual for Merle anyway. He didn’t date the same girl more than a few times but it was almost July fourth and she was still around. A personal record for Merle.

They were busy making plans for the holiday, they would have a big barbeque at Merle and Daryl’s and light off fireworks. Since she didn’t have school, she had a lot more free time and it was almost all spent with Daryl now.

Merle watched his brother coming out of his self-imposed shell since meeting her on his birthday. Two months with her and it was like he was a different person. Watching them together made Merle smile, he had gotten it right.

They had needed each other and he might have pushed them together but they were together now all on their own.

They were like two peas in a pod and Merle could see his brother asking her to marry him someday soon. 

They cooked together in the kitchen one Sunday afternoon and Jamie had a stew in the crock pot. Merle and Daryl were watching TV in the living room and she was reading one of the many books she had been saving during the school year.

She never got to read during the school year, so in the summer she read and cooked as much as possible, because during the school year it wasn’t happening at all.

She stood up and announced she was going to make an apple pie, she kissed Daryl goodbye telling him no, she didn’t want him to go, stay and watch the baseball game.

She knew he and Merle both loved it and she was perfectly capable of driving to the store and left in her jeep blasting some nice Bob Marley.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Forty five minutes later there was a knock on the door, Daryl was puzzled. Jamie always texted when she was on her way back so he could meet her in the driveway to help carry the bags in. She had just texted that she was leaving the store and it was a good fifteen minute drive back to their house. Plus Jamie didn’t knock, she always busted in like she owned the place.

Maybe it was Glenn and Maggie, but they weren’t due for hours or Alisha and Tara. Tara was still at work, she didn’t get out till three. Maybe it was Andrea.

He thought to himself as he got up and went to the door.

He opened the door and couldn’t believe what he was seeing, he did a double take he was so shocked. There stood Leslie Jameson, the woman who left him and hocked his mother’s engagement ring and she was holding the hand of a little boy with blonde hair.

Merle sat up and called from the living room.

“Why you knocking Jamie? You need help with the groceries.”

When no one answered him he got up and walked to the door. His eyes went wide and Lindsey looked over at him.

“This is Michael.” She held the little boys hand tightly. “Michael this is your Uncle Merle and this is Daryl, your father.”

Daryl felt like he was underwater and drowning and all he could hear was the music coming from Jamie’s jeep as she bopped down the road, she was listening to 311. She waved and pulled into the driveway behind Lindsey’s Honda.

The boy was about three and Daryl did the math, it was possible, more than possible. He watched Jamie getting out of the car and grabbing the bag of apple’s she bought, oblivious to what was going on up on the porch.

He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t warn her. He looked down at the little boy Michael who smiled up at him. He smiled back at him and the little boys blue eyes lit up with joy.

Jamie was coming, and she had no idea what was waiting for her. Daryl felt like an ass not warning her about what she was walking into. But what could he do? He was in shock himself still.

She walked up onto the porch and went to him giving him a hug and a kiss and handing the apples to Merle. Then she turned to Leslie and said hi.

“Leslie, this is my girlfriend Jamie.” He said putting his arm around her shoulders and he could almost feel Jamie’s body shake as she looked from Leslie to Michael. 

She got it immediately. She took a deep breath and looked over at Merle and he nodded to her. She was looking at Daryl’s child, she knew it.

“And this is Michael.” Leslie said giving Daryl a nasty look as if to say how you dare not be waiting for me to come back. How dare you move on and make a life with someone else.

“I made stew.” She said with her heart in her throat, her voice cracking wildly, and as if she was having an out of body experience. “Are you hungry Michael?”

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Jamie and Merle had Michael in the kitchen and were giving him some apple juice while Daryl and Leslie were out on the porch. They could hear them arguing all the way in the kitchen. Jamie went into the refrigerator and got out some string cheese for Michael.

Merle was sitting at the table about to light a cigarette and Jamie gave him a look.

“What? my house.”

“Second hand smoke Merle, go outside.”

“Oh no sugar, I’m not going out there.” Merle said. “Stew smells good honey.”

‘Thanks Merle.” Jamie sighed.

She stood next to Michael as he sat on the kitchen counter drinking his juice happily, oblivious to the drama that was unfolding that day.

“Listen sugar, do you need to talk?” He asked, not knowing what to even say to her. She hadn’t signed up for this, and it could be a deal breaker for her. Merle wasn’t really sure.

“I should go.” She whispered, looking around for her purse.

“What?” Merle said. “No, no.”

“They have a lot to talk about, I’m going to go.”

“You listen to me.” Merle hissed. “That woman is a menace I’ll bet you a penny and a fiddle of gold she is up to something shady, that’s just her style. Sit your ass right down Jamie.”

She shook her head. “I gotta go Merle.”

She slung her purse over her shoulder and walked out the back door. She was in the jeep before Daryl noticed and half way down the driveway before he was even off the porch.

He stood there in the driveway and watched her drive away.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little update. Enjoy, I hope.

Jamie sat out on the fire escape outside her window listening to OAR sing “Love and Memories” smoking a cigarette from the pack she stopped and bought on the way home. She didn’t smoke much, just when she was stressed.

She was stressed and she couldn’t believe she just left. She didn’t even call Glenn or Tara to tell them she was going. They both texted her later and they just didn’t go to Daryl’s after all. They invited her to go out to eat with them and Maggie and Alisha, but she said no.

She wasn’t hungry and she didn’t want to drink. If she did she might not stop and that wouldn’t help at all.

Tara and Glenn said they would come home soon, but she was in no hurry to see anyone.

She didn’t know what to do, she couldn’t breathe when Leslie said the boy was Daryl’s and truth be told she still couldn’t. He was set to marry that girl at one time and now she had his child. Jamie just wanted to get out of there before he came and told her it was over.

She knew it was already, Daryl was a man of honor, and he would want to do the right thing. She loved that about him.

She hated that about him.

She listened to the words to the song and finally just let herself cry. She had seen OAR do this song in concert so many times and it never made her cry like she was right now. She just wanted to cry until there were no tears left.

But right now it felt like she would have tears forever. This hurt, more than anything she had ever gone through. 

It was true what they said about a broken heart. There was nothing worse in the world.

The fire escape was her haven sometimes, a place to look at the night sky and the stars and dream of a life someday.

When school got stressful or she couldn’t sleep she would always come out here to sit and think. It had been good the last few months, and she was sleeping better.

Because of him. He calmed her and she slept like a baby next to him. That was over now.

She really thought she had found it finally, what she had been looking for all her life. She had been so sure. She couldn’t stay here now, she would have to go back to Delaware and put a whole lot of distance between them.

She didn’t want to live in the same state as him when he would be married to someone else.

She would miss Tara and Glenn so much. And Merle, the thought of not having him in her life just did her in and she sobbed even more.

 

Maybe I am a crowded mind  
I watch your eyes glaze over  
Stare down at the floor  
you were amazing to me  
I was amazing to you  
But here we go again.

Love me faster than the devil  
Run me straight into the ground  
Drownin' deep inside your water  
Drownin' deep inside your sound

 

She didn’t see him walking up the alley. He had heard her music playing outside when he pulled up. He knew she’d be out on the fire escape. That’s where she went when she wanted to be alone. He walked underneath where she sat and whistled.

She looked down at him through the bars and he could tell she had been crying, and it was because of him.

He was here to tell her officially, she reached in her pocket and pulled out some tissues and wipe her eyes. She would not cry in front of him, she only hoped he would do it fast and leave. She didn’t want to hear all about how it was the right thing, she knew that already. 

She hoped he’d just say it was over and leave.

Daryl looked up at her sitting there. There were a bunch of cigarette butts on the ground at his feet. He had not seen her smoke before.

He hated that she was crying. He never wanted to see her cry and now it was his fault.

“Can I come up?”

“You got your key.”

“I left in a hurry, ya know?”

He shook his head and before she knew it he was jumping up to the ladder that led three stories up to where she sat. He climbed up the fire escape like it was a tree in his back yard.

When he finally got to her fire escape he climbed over and sat down next to her.

“Kind of like Romeo and Juliette.” He said.

“Romeo never climbed to her balcony, and it’s a Tragedy.” She said matter of factly.

He sensed her mood and realized joking was not the way to go.

“She’s getting married and she doesn’t want Michael anymore.”

Jamie hissed in a breath. “Are you kidding me?”

He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

“I wish I was, I know you didn’t sign up for this, I’ll give you the key back. I’ll bring it by the bar.”

She looked over at him.

“What are you talking about?”

“She’s leaving tomorrow, Michael is going to come live with me and Merle. I have to take care of him.”

“And what? You think I’m going to bail on you?” She said not hiding her annoyance now.

‘Well, you left and I thought….”

“I thought she came to take you back.” Jamie said and the thought made her chest hurt. ”I thought you were getting back together with her.”

“No, she’s marrying that guy she ran away with, he don’t want Michael, cause he knows he aint his.” He said. “And Jamie why the fuck would I ever leave you?”

He reached for one of her cigarettes and lit it.

“I aint stupid.” He took a drag of the cigarette and blew the smoke out. “But I understand if you want to break up.”

“I don’t.” She said quickly. “Daryl.”

She turned to him and she saw his shoulders relax.

“I thought you were coming here to give back the key and get yours.”

“So, we aren’t breaking up?” He said his voice not hiding his happiness. “We’re ok?”

He was baffled, he had come to beg her to change her mind about it. He knew he was being called to step up to the plate now and he would. He thought she was leaving him. He didn’t want to let her go without fighting for her.

She was the best thing that ever happened to him.

“Yes, we’re ok except I’m a little pissed that you would think I would leave you because it got complicated.”

“It’s more than complicated Jame.” He said tossing the cigarette over the fire escape.

It was starting to get dark out, he moved closer to her,

“We’ll be ok, Daryl.” She took his hand in hers. “I can handle complicated.”

He kissed her hand softly looking up at her. 

“Tell me some more about the stars Daryl.”

“Come ‘ere.” He said pulling her into arms and between his legs and wrapping his arms around her waist. “That one is Orion, the hunter, see his belt.”

She nodded settling her head back against his shoulder and he kissed the back of her head. 

“Merle and I spent a lot of time hunting when I was a kid and we learned how to navigate by the stars.”

He hugged her tight and he was so grateful it turned out this way, because he was sure it was over when she left his house that day.

Glenn and Tara came home a few hours later and they were still out there talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think. :)


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small update. I hope you like :)

Six months went by in the blink of an eye. Jamie and Daryl decided from the beginning to be there for Michael together and one hundred percent. They knew that being abandoned by his mother was going to affect the child and he would need to know he was loved by them.

Along with Merle, they broke through the fear and despair the little boy was in slowly. He knew his father loved and wanted him. He knew that Jamie and Merle loved him and were his people. It took a long time but finally the child overcame the horrible abandonment he had been through.

The first few months he cried and clung to Daryl, even sleeping with him which they still weren’t able to break him of entirely even months later. There were still mornings where, Michael would somehow end up in bed with them when they woke up, even though he went to bed in his room. His room was right next door to Daryl’s and across from Merle’s. Some mornings he went to Merle, because they were tight, as Merle had taught him to say.

“We’re bro’s, and we’re tight.” They would both say and Jamie loved seeing this side of Merle, a man who surprised her from day one when he beat the shit out of Eric for hurting her.

Michael was Daryl’s shadow before too long.

That was indirectly how they had to replace the sink in the bathroom. In the early days with Michael there Daryl and Jamie had been in the bathroom trying to get ten minutes alone. Merle and Michael were watching cartoons one Saturday morning and they both fell asleep on Daryl’s bed.

Daryl took Jamie by the hand and into the bathroom where he locked the door and grinned at her. That grin that was just for her and made her heart light up every time.

“Finally.” He said and he reached for her pulling her close and running his hands under her sleep shirt.

They hadn’t had sex in three weeks, between her school and work schedule and caring for Michael.

“Shhhhh.” She whispered as they pulled their pajamas off and he lifted her up onto the sink. It was an old pedestal sink and even though she was slight it didn’t hold once they started moving.

He kissed her and pulled her closer to him wrapping her legs around his waist.

“Keep those legs open sweetheart, this is going to be a quickie.” He said and then he was inside her and they both groaned louder than they intended to. Then they laughed softly because they could laugh all the time over anything.

“Sorry, I aint gonna last long Jame.” He said. “Been a little while.”

“Just shut up and fuck me already.” She said smiling and he crushed his mouth down on hers kissing her with everything he had inside him. 

She knew just how to get him going and in turn that got her right where she wanted to be.

He pounded into her until they were both sweating and dizzy with pleasure. They had just been coming down from the high and the sink gave way.

They collapsed into each other’s arms laughing and soon Merle was banging on the door.

“What the fuck you two, you kidding me right now?” Merle cackled, but he was laughing. Mick, as Merle called him walked up behind him holding his teddy bear by the arm.

“Unk, are daddy and Jamie going to the bathroom together?”

“Yeah kid, couple of idiots.”Merle said shaking his head. “You want waffles for breakfast?”

Mick nodded and followed Merle into the kitchen.

Merle called him Mick and that stuck. Before long Daryl and Jamie were calling him Mick too. Mick called Merle Unk, short for uncle Merle and he called Daryl daddy.

Daryl’s heart still filled up with emotion every time he said it too. He never thought anyone would ever call him Daddy.

Two months after Leslie dropped Mick off, Daryl went to court and got full custody of Michael and getting his name put on the birth certificate. The father had been listed as Philip Blake, and Daryl could only guess that at first Leslie had tried to pass him off as Philip’s son.

But he had blonde hair, he was a toe head, like Daryl and Philip had dark hair. He had given her an ultimatum and she did as he wanted. There was a paternity test done by the state so that Daryl could take responsibility for Michael and he was given full custody of his son.

They had him to regular pediatrician visits and he saw a counselor, which would probably continue throughout his life The counselor, a nice woman named Karen had told them things would pop up as Michael got older and that it was of the utmost importance to be consistent and loving. 

Karen also met with Jamie and discussed her role as Daryl’s girlfriend and the importance of staying if she was staying. If she wasn’t, she needed to do it soon before the child got attached to another woman, only to be left again.

Jamie wasn’t going anywhere and when she was with them she took care of Michael as if she was his mother. On Christmas Eve she had been giving him a bath and playing with the soap crayons they had gotten him.

Daryl was in the kitchen and he heard them laughing, he turned off the stove and walked down the hallway. He could hear them talking and he stopped just outside the door.

“Jamie, can I ask you something?’ Mick’s little voice came through the door and Daryl smiled.

“Sure, baby go ahead.” Jamie answered and Daryl said another silent prayer of thanks for this woman in his life.

He could never have done this without her and Merle, but especially Jamie.

“Will you marry us? Daddy and me?’

Daryl stood outside the door watching Jamie hugging Michael after she helped him out of the tub and wrapped him in a big towel, maybe it was time to ask her.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short update, let me know what you think.  
> Thank you to everyone who reads :)

Merle hummed in the kitchen and Daryl knew the song it was Jamie’s Crying” by Van Halen. Daryl heard him from the hall way where he had been watching Jamie and Michael. His heart rate picked up listening to them talk and he smiled at Merle’s awful singing.

She was so good with his son, a born mother, better than his real mother who left him. She was on winter break from school right now and spending a lot of time with them. She had taken on the role of mother to his son like it was nothing. It was like she was born to be a mother.

It still blew his mind. Daryl stood there and listened to them talking.

Michael had asked her to marry them and Jamie told him that maybe it would happen one day. Michael threw his arms around her neck and told her he loved her, but Daryl couldn’t see that, he could only hear it.

Still, the kid was in love with her just like his father was.

He made sure Jamie and Michael were still in the bathroom and went to talk to Merle. What he wanted to talk to him about Daryl did not want her to hear.

“You know I never did like that song, it’s kind of sad.” Daryl said as he came to stand by Merle.

“Yeah, I just do it to rattle her, she doesn’t like it either.” Merle answered and then Daryl went silent “I sing it too her to bust her balls.”

Merle knew he had something on his mind, it wasn’t like him to not help Jamie with Michael at night time. They always gave him his bath together when Jamie was there. Merle would just wait him out, Daryl would talk when he was ready.

“I’m gonna ask her.”

“Ask her what?” Merle asked, even though he knew what he meant.

“To marry me.” Daryl said. “I love her, you know it and I want to make a family with her. Aint getting any younger, and I been thinking about it a while now.”

Merle turned from the counter where he had been chopping vegetables for Jamie to make stir fry.

“When were you thinkin of doing this?”

Daryl shrugged. “Got to get a ring, was thinking of calling Tara to go shop with me.”

“Go text her right now, before they come back, you think she’ll keep a secret?”

“She will.” He said taking his phone out of his pocket.

He composed the text to Tara as they stood there.

Will you help me find a ring for Jamie?

What kind of ring????

You know, a diamond ring, you know.

Hell fucking yes, are you free Monday?

He showed his phone to Merle.

“Looks like you got a date Monday, you gonna ask her on New Year’s?”

Daryl nodded.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Jamie had to work New Year’s Eve at the bar and Merle stayed home with Michael so that Daryl could be at the bar with her. Andrea was spending the night with Merle at the house, so staying home to babysit on New Year’s wasn’t such a big deal.

Michael would be out early and they would have the night alone together.

Daryl sat on the barstool talking to the bartender and watching Jamie as she waited on her tables. The ring was burning a hole in his pocket. Tara had gone to three different stores helping him to pick out the perfect Tacori diamond ring and he was so grateful.

It was beautiful and he just hoped she liked it. Shit he hoped she said yes. He was scared to death that this was still all a dream sometimes.

Tara and Glenn we beside him all of the sudden and he turned around to both of them smiling at him like a couple of sneaky fuckers. Tara had spilled the beans to Glenn.

“Shit you told him?” He asked and she nodded. “You can’t keep a secret can you?”

Tara shook her head and Glenn waved the bartender Rosita over. He ordered them three tequila shots and turned to Daryl.

“You look like you need it.” He said and Rosita returned with the drinks. They each took a glass and clicked them together. “My lips are sealed until she comes over and shows me the ring, then I’ll squeal like a little girl and pretend I didn’t know.”

“She’ll know you knew.” He pointed to Tara. “I could never have found a ring like that.”

“She’s my best friend Daryl. You only get one ring in your life, so it has to be spectacular.” Tara answered. “And it is.”

“I heard you did good.” Glenn said.

He waved for Rosita for more drinks and she returned with more shots, which they quickly downed after clicking together.

As soon as they finished Jamie was walking over. “Hey, hey don’t get my boyfriend drunk, come on it’s not midnight yet.”

She said leaning over to give him a kiss, running her hand through his hair. She had no idea what he was planning. He actually had managed to keep this a secret all week, even Merle kept his yap shut.

Daryl had never been happier in his life than he was right now. He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

Inside he was shaking in his boots. He wasn’t this nervous when he asked Leslie and that struck him like a brick to the head.

This was the love of his life, the thing he never believed in. She was everything he never thought he could have.

If she said yes, he would have it all.

He was a closet romantic at heart, but he didn’t know how to do this. This was the first place he had ever laid eyes on her. It fit somehow that he wanted to ask her here, it was right.

He still remembered the first time he saw her here. The girl who changed his life. 

The girl who would continue to change his life if he was a lucky man. He was a broken man when he met her. Sleepwalking through life and waiting for it to be over.

She breathed new life into him and made him a better man, her influence would make his son a good man one day.

All that was left was for her to say yes. Glenn pulled him from his thoughts and pointed to the clock. It was almost midnight.

Tara was across the room talking to Jamie and he watched her push a lock of her hair behind her ear and throw her head back in laughter. That infectious laugh that went right to his heart.

And then she was walking towards him with that smile that she always gave him, full of mischief and joy for life.

He reached into his jacket pocket and held onto the ring box. The bar was getting louder as people were getting rowdy the closer it got to midnight.

She put the tray she had been carrying onto the bar and continued walking towards Daryl, who was standing next to the bar.

Tara and Glenn were on stools right next to him, waiting because he had said he was doing it at midnight. They needed the ringside seats for this.

Suddenly he felt like he was underwater, his hand held on to the ring as she walked closer to him. He held onto it and ran his fingers over the box willing the courage to come.

Suddenly there was no one else around them, there wasn’t a loud countdown to midnight going on as she walked towards him. He was looking only at her. Her green eyes were all he could see and then he was down on one knee and she was crying.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. I hope it leaves everyone satisfied. This story gave me so much joy writing and I might revisit it if people want me to.  
> Thank you to everyone who reads and lets me know what they think I love you all.

Jamie hadn’t been expecting this at all and she was speechless with tears falling down her face, but she nodded her head and he slipped the ring on her finger. Then they were hugging and the noise from the room as everyone rang in the New Year was back but it was like it was all for them.

He didn’t have any pretty words for her he just kissed her and that was all the communication they needed. Before he met her his life was a disaster and he knew her life was just the same, but together they made it a Beautiful Disaster, like that song she loved so much.

She had opened his world up, with her music, with her love of art and with just who she was. He had brought to her real love and a family that she had wanted for so long, he gave her a place to belong. A place where she was wanted.

Merle thought they would fix each other and he had been right. There was an old saying about soulmates. People were two halves of one part split up, always looking for that other part of themselves to be complete.

Some people never found that, but they had. A little over a year ago Merle walked into this bar to meet an online date, who never showed up. Donovan’s was not his kind of place and he would never have gone there on his own. His date had chosen it and then chose not to show up.

A waitress named Jamie brought him drinks all night and listened to him bitch about women. She was a good sport and Merle liked her a lot. It was the start of their friend ship and that was the night Eric tried to attack her while Merle was smoking in the parking lot.

Merle came back night after night, getting to know the woman he was sure would someday be his sister in law.

Now she would be.

Sometimes you just had a feeling about a person and that was how it had been. She wasn’t his type at all, but as he had said once, she had Daryl written all over her.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Jamie, Tara and Glenn all graduated that following June and Jamie was essentially living with her three men as she called them since New Year’s. She had a job lined up at a nearby hospital and would take her NCLEX exam that summer. 

Her days would be spent taking care of Michael and studying for the boards, and building her life with Daryl.

Tara and Glenn still had the apartment and Now Maggie and Alisha lived there too. They still saw Jamie at school and they remained close. Everything was changing yet it remained the same. Tara and Glenn both had jobs and would be commuting to Atlanta together and there was talk of the four of them moving there.

Now there were new people in all their lives but they were all an extended family that spent holidays together and kept in touch with each other.

If they moved that wouldn’t change, Michael had a bunch of aunts and uncles who loved and wanted to see him. He had parents that loved him, the first few years of his life forgotten now. He flourished with Daddy and Mommy Jamie as he called her now.

They had a barbeque in the Dixon back yard to celebrate graduation, with Merle, Daryl and Glenn at the grill. The next day they were all going to Savannah and Daryl and Jamie were getting married on the beach. No shoes required.

It was almost exactly a year since his birthday when they first met, give or take a few months. If someone had told him then that he would have a wife and a child with in the year Daryl would have said they were crazy.

Yet here he was the happiest man on earth when before he had been the saddest.

Life had a funny way of working out and turning the biggest mess into something beautiful and worth having.

The End

A/N: Thank you for taking this journey with me and my OFC. I adore everyone who reads and leaves me love. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for that. Let me know what you think. The NCLEX is the licensing exam for nurses in the USA. There are several types of nurses in the US but we all have to sit for this exam, also called the state board exam. It is stress inducing like you wouldn't believe and soon I have to take another one as I advance my degree. Pray for me, light candles, burn sage, chant, whatever it is that you do please do it for me xoxoxoxoxox :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
